Everything Will Be Okay
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan gets sent to prison for being 'apart' of a crime. He's really young and scared, but then he shares a cell with Phil and he takes a liking to Phil. It takes Phil a little longer to get used to Dan.


"Let go of me! I don't belong here!" Dan Howell screamed as a prison guard pulled him down the walk way.

Dan didn't want this life, but it happened. Now his life was over, sort of.

It had been two months since Dan had been 'involved' with a murder, of course, Dan didn't really do anything. But, he was at the location where the murder happened, so he was a suspect. It had been two months and now the judge finally decided that they were going to give Dan two years of prison time. Dan was only 20, he didn't want this life and he didn't ask for this life either. It just didn't seem fair to Dan at all.

"That's what they all say," The prison guard mumbled before finally throwing Dan into one of the cells. He looked at Dan once more, smirked, and then he walked away without saying another word to Dan.

"But I don't belong here!" Dan yelled. His eyes began to water up.

"Oi! Can you keep it down over there?"

Dan jumped as soon as he heard the male voice. He looked over and froze when he saw an older man sitting on the bottom bunk, reading a book. Dan froze. He hadn't been expecting to share the cell with anyone else, and now he was a little bit more terrified.

"W-Who are you?" Dan asked nervously, backing into the corner.

"None of your business, that's who. You're the new guy?" The man asked, sitting up.

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" Dan asked, his eyes going wide.

"We heard this morning that we were getting a new guy," The man said.

"I shouldn't be here. I didn't do anything wrong!" Dan cried. He leaned against the cold, brick wall before sliding down it. He hid his face in his hands as a few tears fell out of his eyes.

The man chuckled and shook his head. "That's what everybody who gets sent to prison says,"

"I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm not the one who murdered someone!" Dan yelled. He quickly wiped away his tears. "I couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Flies are annoying little shits. You're telling me you've never killed one?" The man asked.

Dan looked up at him. "That's not the point," He said.

"How long are you in here for?" Phil asked softly.

"Two years. There's evidence that I didn't murder anyone so they're not making me go full time. But since I was still there, I have to be here. It's fucking stupid," Dan snapped.

"Life's unfair sometimes, but you gotta live with it," He lay back down.

"How long are you in here for?" Dan asked curiously, standing up.

Dan didn't know anything about this guy, and they just met each other five minutes ago, but he just felt calm around him. The way he talked to Dan, it was soothing in a way. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad in here. Dan would have someone to talk to, keep him company.

"I've been here five years already. Five years to go," The man replied.

"You have to be in here for five years? What did you do?" Dan asked.

"I went to a bar, got drunk, got in a fight with someone and someone got stabbed. And yes, I was the one who stabbed someone. Do I regret it? Obviously. Things happen," Phil snapped.

"How old are you?" Dan asked, walking over to the 'bed'.

"26," Phil told him. "You?" He looked up at Dan.

"20. I turn 21 in two months actually," Dan smiled and then he groaned. "Oh just fucking great! I'll spend my 21st birthday in prison!" Dan yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

"I've spent five birthday's in here. Consider yourself lucky."

It's been two months and Dan still hasn't gotten used to the prison life.

It's been two months and Dan has already gotten in two fights with other prisoners.

It's been two months and Dan was going slightly crazy already.

Phil was there, but he didn't like to talk as much as Dan thought. He would ignore Dan as much as possible and just read the same book over and over again. Phil says it helps pass time, even though he's already read it a million times. Surely the book can't be more interesting than him? But clearly it is, and it kind of hurt Dan. He didn't know why.

"You're gonna get yourself in trouble, you know that?" Phil said as Dan was thrown into the cell for causing another fight in the prison, in the cafeteria. Dan didn't even care.

"I'm already in prison, what else could possibly happen?" Dan asked, leaning against the wall.

Phil sighed and sat up. "You're only here for two years, and that's not as bad as being in here for ten. By the end of the two years, they'll decide if you should be in here longer or not. I would suggest fixing your attitude, and fixing it fast. Do you really want to spend your life in prison? You're still young, you know? Some people in here would kill to be in your position."

"I've been here for two months, and now you've suddenly cared for me?" Dan asked.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "I think you're a good kid, and you don't deserve to be here."

"You don't deserve to be here either," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "I killed someone! I do deserve to be here, so I'm serving my time," He said.

Dan sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Phil. "So, what do I do to help myself from going absolutely crazy?" He asked. "How do you do it? Teach me your ways."

"I read," Phil told him. He shrugged his shoulders. "We're given a few books so I read to keep myself from getting in trouble. It gets kind of boring but it does help, you know?"

"Okay, so you aren't just reading the same book?" Dan asked, smirking slightly.

Phil shook his head. "No," He said. "Stop getting yourself in trouble."

Dan sighed. "Fine. I guess you are right… I am still young," He said.

"It's about time you've got some sense knocked into your head," Phil mumbled.

"Hey!" Dan pouted and pushed Phil playfully. He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know how you've lasted five years in here. I would have gone crazy by now."

"Believe me, I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy yet, there's still time to though," Phil said.

"I'm annoying as hell, so I'm sure it won't take long," Dan smirked.

And so two years have passed since then. Any day now, Dan would be getting out of prison, and he would be going back home. He couldn't believe how time has flown since, but he knew that it was all because of Phil. Phil helped him get through so much, and Dan honestly didn't know how Phil put up with him for so long. Two years, to be exact.

Now Dan was leaving Phil, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

They had fallen in love with each other in two years. Phil had even taken Dan's virginity, that's how much Dan loved and trusted Phil. Dan knew that he wouldn't see Phil for another three years. The only way they could contact each other was sending letters.

"Let me go!" Dan screamed as the prison guards dragged him to his cell.

Phil looked over as soon as he heard the familiar voice. He quickly sat up in his bed as soon as he saw Dan with the two guards. He immediately knew what had happened.

Dan gasped as soon as he was thrown onto the ground. "Fuck!"

"Dan, what the hell is going on?" Phil asked as he walked over to him and pulled him out.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Dan mumbled as he brushed himself off.

"You're leaving any day now. Why would you get in trouble? I thought you were over this,"

"I was over it. But I'm not over you," Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"I love you Phil," Dan whispered as his eyes began to water up.

"Y-You love me?" Phil asked, a little shocked. Even though it was totally and completely obvious that they were in love with each other, they had never said 'I love you' to each other, which was why Phil was so surprised that Dan had said it. But he couldn't help but smile.

"When I leave, we won't see each other for another three years," Dan said.

"I'm not worth it, Dan. You deserve a life out of prison," Phil said as he grabbed Dan's hand.

"How am I going to survive without you?" Dan asked. "You've helped me so much these past two years. I wouldn't be getting out of here so soon if it weren't for you Phil, you know that?"

Phil sighed slightly. "You've survived 20 years of your life without me, I'm sure you could do it again. We'll be together again Dan, I promise. Everything will be okay in the end," He said. He wiped away a tear that slipped out of Dan's eyes. He leaned down and kissed him.

"Promise me?" Dan whispered against Phil's lips, holding onto him closely.

"I Promise," Phil whispered before kissing Dan gently again.

Dan smiled and hid his face in Phil's chest, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, and Dan?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."


End file.
